


Every Inch Hard Won

by ContraryBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Couch Sex, Large Cock, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, its just sex, like all my fics, really - Freeform, weak POV changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: If someone were to tell Hinata that eight years after high school, when life had really and truly kicked his ass and given him everything he ever wanted, that he would be grinding himself down on the truly insanely large cock of the Adler’s opposite Ushijima Wakatoshi, he’d think they were ill.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 891
Collections: stories that touched me





	Every Inch Hard Won

If someone were to tell Hinata that eight years after high school, when life had really and truly kicked his ass and given him everything he ever wanted, that he would be grinding himself down on the truly insanely large cock of the Adler’s opposite Ushijima Wakatoshi, he’d think they were ill.

As it is, yes, he was grinding himself down onto Kageyama’s teammate and entirely loving it. Ushijima was large, it was a struggle to get him fully inside and Hinata was addicted to it. He made hurt little noises every few grinds because he’s bent slightly backwards, balanced in Ushijima’s lap like a goddamn harem girl, and forcing himself to take it deeper on each grinding movement.

He moans into Ushijima’s mouth, kissing him as best he can while moving like a snake. They part to pant, Ushijima let his head fall back onto the couch and Hinata craned backwards to move so his own cock slapped against their bare stomachs. Beneath him, Ushijima was clenching his teeth and gripping his hips in a hold that was nearly painful.

“Take it easy.” Ushijima grunts sweat sticking his hair fringe to his forehead. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Hinata panted, curling over to put his mouth to Ushijima’s face again, exploring with kisses and licks over the strong forehead, impressive nose, to firm lips. Ushijima captured the back of his neck when Hinata kissed him, devouring the smaller man thoroughly even as Hinata tried to rock himself on his cock.

“But I like it.” Hinata gasps when they separate, pressing his hands to Ushijima’s large chest. Hinata wasn’t as small as he was during high school, he bulked up like any other athlete and was actually, not that short, but Ushijima was in a different world entirely. Huge. His chest expanse was nearly a field, his legs were redwoods, his biceps the size of Hinata’s head.

“You like that it hurts?!” Ushijima snarls, rolling them sideways, nearly off the couch but putting Hinata on his back with a grunt. “How is this fucking possible. Only two people in the world have ever taken every inch, how can one of them be you?!” Ushijima nearly asks himself, finding purchase on the ground with one foot and propping himself over Hinata with his hands and elbows. He rolls his hips, and Hinata moans gleefully.

The cock to end all cocks withdraws and swings back inside, forcing itself room inside of Hinata and making his vision twist every time with a funny dance.

“I love it.” Hinata groans, shuddering, hands reaching up to grip onto Ushijima as much as he could, feet flailing around by Ushijima’s ears as the man grasps his thighs and pulls him closer.

“This does not affect your performance?” Ushijima asks, little else other than his puffing and a layer of _fuck-fuck-so-good-fuck-fuck-fuck_ under his tone letting Hinata know that he was affected at all by the incredible way he accepted his cock.

“Of course it does, but I have a few days before I have to play well, and coach knows I work better during the game anyways. Come on, fill me with it.” Hinata gasps, twisting a little and gasping when Ushijima rubs slightly over his prostate. It’s not direct, but it along with the spell-binding motion of being invaded over and over again were ratcheting up his arousal to where he nearly can’t stand it. Ushijima leans down to smear a forceful kiss onto his mouth, and they lick each other for a second while he moves inside of him.

“Cock slut.” Ushijima rumbles, nearly a snarl, and the very fact that the man even said it made Hinata tremble and reach down for his own cock.

“No.” Ushijima orders, pulling out. Immediately Hinata cries out for him, reaching, and Ushijima lets him embarrass himself for a second, dark eyes avidly taking in every plead and the way Hinata’s hands clamber for him.

“Roll over.” Ushijima says, palming his cock and re-lubing it. Almost drooling at the sight, Hinata turns over onto his stomach and curls his spine inward, glancing back over his shoulder coyly.

“How’s this?” Hinata whispers, a taunt wrapping his tongue. His eyes are dark and the way his sweat glistened on his perfectly sculpted body made him a battleground for Ushijima, who fell forward like a tree to pin the other fully to the couch. Hinata gasps, laughing through it as Ushijima puts his teeth into his neck and shoulder. “God, you’re so big. Everywhere. I’d be jealous if I didn’t want to eat you alive.”

“Cock slut.” Ushijima almost slurs, hips moving mindlessly to drag his cock over and over Hinata’s hole, between his cheeks, without pressing inwards. It made Hinata whine, high pitched, in his throat.

“So big. Fuck me. Fuck me till I can’t forget you. I’ve never had someone so big, you completely…fuck…Ushi-waka, please, please--” Hinata breaks into begging, hips twitching as Ushijima uses one thumb to tease the head of his cock into that grasping hole.

“You love it.” Ushijima says, unable to completely hide his awe. Nobody had ever been so pleased to take his cock before. Most balk, offer blowjobs, or attempt and tap out. The first sight Hinata had of Ushijima’s bare body had lit that frightening fire in his eyes and he’d been gunning for it since.

Honestly, Ushijima will admit to his ego being stroked. And it was…really, really good to be so much larger than his partner and be able to do _anything_ to him.

Really good.

“I’m going to fuck you until you cry.” Ushijima says almost calmly, putting one large hand to the flat of Hinata’s back and pushing. The other gathered Hinata’s wrists together behind the small of his back, using only one hand to pin them tight. The move made Hinata moan into the couch cushion, shivering.

“Tell me to stop and I will, but I think you enjoy turning into a whore for a cock like mine.” Ushijima says, pushing slowly into Hinata, unrushed, inch by inch, letting himself enjoy his heat and the slide of the lube.

“I’ve never had a cock like yours.” Hinata groans deeply, head buried, wrists pinned, and entirely focused on the cock conquering his ass. “I’ve never… _god_ …”

“Good.” A possessive thrill went through Ushijima. He wants to know what other cocks Hinata has had, and how much better he was. He wants to show the way Hinata falls apart on his cock, to everyone who ever thought they could handle the smaller man, with his hunger for victory and ambition to be the best. Ushijima bottoms out and he lets himself groan. Hinata shudders underneath him, hips making little twitches.

After a second, Ushijima realizes Hinata is investigating how large he is, how far he reaches inside him, how thick he spreads him. He pulses his hips forward, pushing Hinata a bit into the cushions, and the younger man breaks into a watery moan.

“Fuck.” Hinata mumbles, hiccupping. Is he near tears already?

A thrust, pulling out halfway before pushing back in. It would be irresponsible of him to start slamming, even if Hinata was fucking asking for it. Instead, Ushijima started up a good, slow, unstoppable rhythm that was hypnotizing Hinata, who made noise on nearly every thrust. Ushijima kept Hinata’s wrists with one hand, running his other up and down the sweaty back beneath him, around the hips, ass, brushing a thumb where they were connected.

Then up into orange hair where he can pull it to his own satisfaction, like he’s wanted to do for years.

Hinata moans, mouth open, saliva slipping out to wet the couch cushion. He’s wrecked, and Ushijima knows he could probably come at any moment if he made it his goal.

Instead, Ushijima let himself fall under the spell of Hinata’s body, moving faster, thanking the gods for his stamina.

He thrusts harder, hips clapping against Hinata’s ass, and the other jerks his head upwards to squeal, legs bending at the knees, one under Ushijima to knock his heel into his flexing ass, and the other to the side, trying vainly to keep him propped up on the couch. He’s been bent like a noodle for a while now, it probably feels like Ushijima is fucking his way out his back. Perhaps this is where the slang ‘break my back’ came from? 

Ushijima takes pity and releases his wrists. Hinata digs his hands into the couch up near his face, humps backward, and whimpers his name.

“Ushi-jima.” Hinata cries, trying to bounce his hips to take him faster.

“ _Fuck_ , Hinata.” Ushijima fucks harder, falling forward to really give it to him, and Hinata shivers, flexing, moving, trying to gain purchase and not being able to get much. Watching every movement, Ushijima feels like he has utter control. He should give Hinata whatever he wants. Make him come. He’s been good. Ushijima can be generous.

He fucks forward harder, bouncing Hinata into the couch and groaning through his heavy breathing. The sweat from Ushijima’s body was slipping down to drip onto Hinata, who’s head was flailing back and forth, digging this way and that to try and find some angle to take it. So good.

“You love this.” Ushijima says again, licking his lips and thrusting hard, pausing within Hinata each time just to appreciate the feeling of the other trying vainly to take his every inch and by some miracle _doing_ it.

Hinata whines wordlessly, perhaps he was too far aroused to speak?

“Give it to me, I want you to come in me, please, make me come, fuck, please, Ushi-Waka-toshi, please—” Hinata hiccupped, shoulders flexing as he tries to fuck backwards to take him better. Tears dot his eyes, seeping onto his skin. 

Grunting, because nobody on this earth would be able to deny words like that, Ushijima gave him what he wanted, letting himself fuck as hard and fast as he wanted, head dropping forward so he could focus just on what was happening in his hips, the motion, the slam of his skin to Hinata’s. 

Drunk on cock, Hinata bite mindlessly into the fabric beneath his face, jolted forward with every thrust. Ushijima made a rough noise, deep and rumbling, and fell forward to press his lips right to Hinata’s defenseless ear.

“You’re made for this. You’re made for me to fuck.” Ushijima nearly groans, pent up and wanting, hips churning despite himself. As he starts moving harder, the noises Hinata makes grow louder, until he’s nearly wailing.

Not getting enough leverage on the couch that just kept bouncing Ushijima stopped for an awful second, shifting his knees to get a better foothold on the carpet. Hinata protests only once, a loud whine, before he’s urged upwards onto shaking arms, then up again onto his knees to balance there, pinned by Ushijima’s cock and unwilling to lose it.

Ushijima’s large hands clap around Hinata’s face, linking over his mouth and nearly, nearly, covering his nose. Hinata grasps blindly at his arms, holding himself up as best he can even as Ushijima starts slapping his cock into him using the hold. It’s an incredible balancing act, but Hinata’s entirely lost to it. The angle is impeccable, regardless of how his spine curls because of it, Ushijima’s large enough, his arms long enough, that Hinata is just stuck there to accept it and fuck, _yes_ \--

Everything in his body is focused on Ushijima, knelt behind him, fully inside him, pulling him back by his lower jaw, nearly smothering him, grunting with the effort of fucking him so hard and that’s so much, it’s so good, he’s so fucking— _good_ — _fuck_ —

Hinata squeals behind Ushijima’s hands, eyes rolling to the back of his head, body juddering in helpless pleasure as he comes untouched. Hung on Ushijima’s cock, Hinata breaks into pieces, cock spurting out his release onto the couch blankets, droplets flying as Ushijima fucks him straight through it.

“Yes. Cockslut, slut for…my…cock—” Ushijima orgasms and keeps moving through it, an impressive amount of come gushing into the condom. Everything whites out, he forgets his name, he forgets the fact his team had lost this afternoon. He forgets everything but the way Hinata accepts every thrust. Briefly, he mourns the fact that he hadn’t come into Hinata directly and left his mark there forever.

He releases Hinata gently, lowering him down and extracting his cock from the rather red and puffy entrance. He really fucked him out.

Dazed and breathing heavily, Hinata doesn’t really move, and it allows Ushijima a second to find his composure again. That orgasm, and that fuck, had been so _good_ , for an instant, Ushijima entirely forgot who he was. Forgot everything that didn’t exist outside this room, outside of Hinata’s body. The orange haired man had become his focus, his entire reason for being, to fuck him better. Hopefully he gets the feeling back in his legs soon, he wats to wipe Hinata down, bear him to the bath for a relaxing clean, then bear him again to the bed for a good smothering cuddle.

Hinata snores, unconscious. Ushijima lets himself smile, laughing just a bit, head still swimming with endorphins and body coming down from that high. It honestly feels like he’s been working out for over an hour.

He wonders how Hinata feels.

Hinata kicks him slightly in his sleep. The suddenly quiet apartment smells like sex and sweat, and Ushijima has never felt more at home. He realizes there’s a grin on his face.

Every fucking _inch_. Incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, have some PWP, hope you like it. this couple is so cute and sweet and the size difference is just phenomenal.
> 
> *edit - if ya'll don't know, Tendou was the other one to have taken Ushijima entirely, cause he's a freak and he knows it <3


End file.
